Dawn
by Ellie.LP
Summary: Carlisle is struggling with the recent changes in his life when he meets a mysterious girl and falls for her instantly. But this relationship is not what he expected. (Inspired by ABC series Revenge.)
1. Chapter 1

**Dawn**

Hi everyone!

 **Disclaimer (sort of):** I wrote this story a while ago and in a way it's a mix of a bunch of stuff I was into during that time. When my awesome friend and beta Cris.P.C sent me the corrected file of it (thank you for that by the way) I started to think about a way of explaining that and it reminded me of the Fort Minor's song "Remember the Name":

~This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name~

So basically this story is 10% _My Sassy Girl_ , 20% _Revenge_ , 15% _Forever_ , 5% a song, 50% my crazy imagination and 100% the kindness and support of my readers and friends, especially Cris.

 **Actual disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_ , its characters and some of the quotes like the first conversation between Carlisle and Esme which belongs to the amazing _Revenge_ writers.

By the way, I don't know anything about business, so the financial references might not be accurate. I apologize in advance.

Anyway, here is the story. I hope you all enjoy it.

 **Chapter 1**

 _~When darkness is no less than everything you've built become undone_

 _There's no fight and no flight, disaster leaves your passion overrun_

 _It's time to let go, it's time to carry on with the show_

 _Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_

 _N' I will be standing by your side_

 _Together we'll face the turning tide_

 _Remembrance, can be a sentence, but it comes to you with a second chance in tow_

 _Don't lose it, don't refuse it, cos you cannot learn a thing you think you know_

 _A new light is warm, shining down on you after the storm_

 _Don't mourn what is gone, greet the dawn_

 _N' I will be standing by your side_

 _Together we'll face the turning tide~_

Poets of the Fall - "Dawn"

 **CPOV**

"You are hopeless, you know," my colleague Emmett said as he emptied another bottle of beer. "Wearing suit and tie in a bar like this, drinking soda in the said bar and not to mention ignoring all these hot girls around you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Not that I expect you to understand but there is more to life than getting drunk and banging girls you don't even know in the back of your car, Emmett."

He burst into laughter. "I happen to have had so many great experiences in the back of my car. Don't judge until you try."

I wrinkled my nose and shook my head in disgust. "That's very disturbing... and unhygienic."

Emmett shook his head and put down his bottle. "Fine. You live your way, I live mine. You disappoint me," he said and walked to some girl standing in the corner. I glanced at my watch. It was still too early to go back to my dark empty house. I could use another hour outside and another drink. Today was a rough day. I never had any problems with long hours of work but with everything that happened in the past few months I was beginning to lose my patience. All the tension around me was taking its toll on me.

"No, who told you to sell the stock? Because it wasn't me." A loud voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Fine, can it be canceled? No, you call me back!"

I turned to the source of the voice and for a moment I stopped breathing. The young woman standing next to me was without a doubt the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long wavy caramel hair and hazel brown eyes. Her lips were full and red and her cheeks were flushed in anger. _Come on Carlisle! You are staring at her like a pervert!_ I mentally slapped myself and turned my attention back to my drink.

"White wine, please." Her words caused me to turn to her again. She looked at me with confusion.

"What's with him?" she mumbled.

"You were being a little loud," I said the first excuse that came to my mind.

"Oh. Doing some deep thinking, weren't you? Want to ponder life in complete silence? Find a cave," she said with an angry sarcasm.

"That's good advice," I replied and got up to grab my coat.

"Wait, don't. I'm... I'm sorry. That was incredibly rude. I'm mad at someone else and took it out on a complete stranger."

"It happens," I said as I put on my coat.

"Yeah? People always getting mad at you for no reason?" she said with a smile.

"Not really," I replied avoiding her eyes. I didn't want to stare again.

"You know, I'm not usually this crazy. It's just when my family is involved. And, of course, they're always involved, so, yeah, conundrum."

I sighed. I never liked those people who would sit next to you in a bar and tell their entire life story over a drink. I took out my wallet to pay and leave but apparently she wasn't finished.

"Here's a secret to life... Don't be born rich."

I thought how much easier my life could have been if I were born in a normal family. "Now, that actually is good advice."

"Yeah, because you will lose all control."

I paid the bartender and grabbed my briefcase.

"That was my financial adviser," she continued. "He's selling off my entire portfolio without even consulting me."

It seemed this woman had no intention of letting me go.

"Well, who pays him?"

"What?"

"Your financial guy isn't 'your' financial guy unless you pay his bill. That's just how it works."

"Huh. Of course it does. My mother pays him."

I smiled politely and began to walk away when she stopped me. "So... do you work in finance?"

"A little bit," I replied impatiently. I wasn't in the mood for a chat.

"Tell me... how much do you hate it when people ask you for free advice?"

I wasn't in the mood for counseling either.

"I suggest you visit a professional," I replied and walked away before she could say anything else.

 **o)O(o**

"You walked away? Are you crazy? She was totally throwing herself at you!"

"No, Emmett, she wasn't. She was just angry and was looking for a pair of ears. That it and frankly with everything that's happened in the last few months the last thing I need is hearing someone else complain about their lives."

"That's why you need a woman. To distract you."

"Seriously? Are we having this conversation again?"

"I'm just saying. Keep going like this and you will go crazy. And I don't mean Carlisle crazy because you already are. I mean literally crazy."

I was going to reply but a nurse stormed into my room panting.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, Dr. Cullen, but there is a patient in exam room three. I didn't want to disturb you at your lunch break but there is no free doctor in ER and she is kind of driving everyone mad."

I got up and headed toward the exam room with her.

"What is her problem?" I asked.

"She was hit by a car. She probably has fractured bones," the nurse answered and handed me her file as we entered her room.

"Esme Platt, 23 years old, possible broken leg," I read out loud without looking at her.

"Ah, the caveman."

My head snapped up. It was the same girl from the bar.

"The rich angry girl," I said with a smirk. "Esme... Esme Platt," she introduced herself and extended her hand. "Carlisle... Doctor Carlisle Cullen." I shook her hand.

"Doctor? Do all doctors know so much about finance?"

"Not many."

"Oh, I have a special doctor then," she said with her usual teasing tone. I cleared my throat.

"Let's take a look at your leg, shall we?" I changed the subject and began examining her leg which was bruised and bent in an odd angle. She winced in pain when I touched her calf.

"Even without x-ray I can say it's broken. But you will need one to show the exact place of break and how bad it is. I will be back as soon as the results are ready," I said and slipped out of room before I could cross path with the one in charge of taking x-rays.

"Ducking from Rosalie again?" I jumped. "Emmett, how many times do I need to tell you not to sneak behind me?"

"See, I don't get it, man. I would give anything to be the one who caught Rosalie's eyes. Any man would."

"Then by all means go ahead. Put your 'Emmett charm' into good use. I for one will be very grateful if you can get her to chase 'you' around hospital all day."

"I most definitely will. But for now I have another hot woman waiting in my office."

"Emmett, you do know you can't sleep with your patients, right?"

"Yeah, but I can flirt with them."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Reasoning with Emmett on these subjects was useless. He had a dominant lower body and his upper body, mostly his brain, was basically non-existent. But I knew he had a secret crush on Rosalie hale ever since he saw her in medical school.

"Carlisle, there you are! I was looking for you." Rosalie called from behind. I groaned slightly before turning to face her with a fake smile.

"The results of Esme Platt's x-ray," she said as she handed me the results. "There are two breaks in her right leg... here and here." She pointed at the pictures as she stood uncomfortably close. "She has also a sprained wrist and also her forehead needs a few stitches."

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, thank you, Rosalie. I will go check on her." I excused myself.

"Alright but let me know if you needed anything," she said in a 'supposedly' seductive tone.

"Will do." I called and practically ran away from her. She was beautiful and attractive and smart in her own way, but I was never into Barbie dolls. I preferred someone more... real. Someone like... Esme. Oh, my God. What's wrong with me? I'm hitting on a patient! And a crazy one! Maybe Emmett is right. Maybe I am going crazy.

I went back to Esme's room just to find her arguing with a nurse.

"Is this supposed to be your emergency room? I wonder how many patients die waiting in here," she yelled.

"I apologize for the delay, miss Platt. I will put your leg in a cast now," I cut in.

"Jess, would you mind getting me the supplies?" I mentioned to the nurse who complied eagerly just to get away from her. It didn't surprise me. The girl was very short tempered but somehow she looked more beautiful when she was mad. Yeah, it definitely seemed like I was going crazy.

 **o)O(o**

An hour later I had put her leg in a cast and I was finishing bandaging her wrist. She talked to me the entire time and as distracting as it was I found myself enjoying her company more than anyone else in a very long time.

"So... aren't you going to tell me how a doctor like you knows so much about finance?" she asked.

"I wouldn't say 'so much'. I only know the basics," I replied.

"You know more than me. That's 'so much'."

I finished working on her wrist and started with stitches. "You dabble in finance too?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say I know a good investment when I see one."

"You don't look like a business major to me." I commented at her fashionable dress.

"Really? What do you think I look like?" I held her head up to inject anesthesia. For a moment, barely a second, her eyes caught mine and all words left my mind. But we both looked away quickly.

"I would say art, art history... maybe even journalism." I answered her as soon as I regained my ability to speak.

"Hmm, you are observant." I focused on her wound avoiding her eyes.

"So I was right?" I asked.

"Oh, I didn't say that."

"So I was wrong."

"I never said that either."

"Then what?"

"Nothing. I like to maintain a little mystery about myself."

"Well, I say you succeeded. I don't know anything about you other than what's on your file and that your financial adviser is worthless."

She burst into laughter. "Then you know plenty. All I know about you is that you are a doctor with a good touch in business."

I laughed to as I bandaged her newly stitched forehead. "I'm sure we can do something about it seeing you won't be leaving us for a couple of days."

"WHAT?" she shrieked.

"You will be our guest for at least two days," I said with a grin.

"But I pay you. Doesn't it mean that you should do as I say?"

I chuckled. "You don't pay me. The hospital does. Ergo I do as the hospital protocols say."

"And I pay the hospital."

"Let me get this straight. As long as you are here you will be the one doing as I say," I said with a smirk. She pouted which made my smile grow wider.

"Doctor Cullen, we need you in exam room six. It's a little boy. He is badly burned" a nurse called me.

"Oh, no! I have to go. Take some rest" I told Esme and rushed to exam room six along with the nurse.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next two days seemed to fly by. Esme and I spent as much time as we could together. We talked about everything but never about ourselves. I was supposed to discharge her today. The thought of never seeing her again made me more upset than it should have. I didn't know anything about this woman and I was already deeply attached to her.

"Ok, that's enough. You have to ask her out. Your misery is UNWATCHABLE!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey, quiet! We are in a public place." I tried to shut him up. "Besides I can't date her. She is my patient."

"That didn't stop you from hitting on her."

"You are not helping."

"Look, in a couple of hours she won't be your patient anymore. So you better get her to go out with you or I will get Rosalie to go out with you."

"I assure you there is absolutely no need for that. I will give her my number today... or maybe it's better to wait till tomorrow."

"Stop being a chicken, Carlisle. I get it. This is a big deal for you. You are nervous. It's understandable but you have to be confident."

"I'm not a monk! I date. All the time."

"But you are still a virgin."

"I should really learn to stop talking to you about this stuff."

"There is nothing to be ashamed of... Well, there is, but—"

"That's enough, Emmett. You were extremely helpful. Now if you excuse me I have a patient to discharge," I cut him off and headed toward Esme's room. Emmett had a talent in making me regret talking to him. How I managed to stay friends with him after all these years is still a mystery to myself.

I knocked on Esme's door. "Come in."

Before going in, I took a deep breath, since I was strangely nervous about asking her out.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm not going home."

I took a look at her new leg. "What do you mean?"

"I've decided to rent a place in the Hamptons for the summer. I always liked living by the beach."

I struggled to hide the happiness that filled me after hearing her news. "Ah, that's interesting, but don't you want to be around your family to help you out a bit? I mean, you still need time to recover."

"My family? Oh, trust me, I'm better off."

"Any particular reason?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well, you know how some families can be." I got my message to change the subject. She always avoided talking about herself or her past. A part of me wanted to find out everything that there was to find out about her and another part was drawn to that mysterious side of her.

"Well... I'm going to remove your stitches now and then check on your wrist. Your leg seems to be in good shape."

She raised an eyebrow. "You mean other than the three kilo cement weight attached to it, right?"

I chuckled and got to work avoiding her eyes. I didn't want any more awkward moments like the one two days ago.

"Seriously, this thing is as heavy as an iron ball. I can drown myself with it."

"I would strongly advise against it. Any plan for swimming or drowning you might have has to wait until after this cast comes off. You can't get it wet."

"Too bad... My lawyer said my house has a perfect access to the beach."

"Wow, I see you have already found your dream house."

"Yeah. My realtor sent me some pictures. It really looks like a house from a fairytale. Look."

She showed me some pictures on her tablet. The small beach house looked weirdly familiar.

"It's on the east side of Cooper's beach. Near that huge mansion I don't remember the name."

My jaw dropped. Did she just say she rented the house next door? Perfect! I was about to ask the girl next door on a date! This couldn't get any more cliché.

"Well, it looks like an excellent property," I commented as I finished working on her forehead. "And I believe you are all set to go," I said with a smile.

"Thank you."

I turned to leave. For a moment I was rethinking my decision to ask her out. The rational part of my brain reminded me that my life was already a complicated mess. I didn't need to make it more so but the irrational side won it over and I turned back.

"This is my card... just in case you wanted any financial advice," I said quickly and handed her my card.

"You do late night house calls too?" she teased. I struggled to answer and it made her laugh. Her laugh made my heart flutter. "No, you aren't the type," she said with a grin.

"Well, I wish you a speedy recovery... I will see you around," I said and turned to leave when she called me.

"Thank you for everything, Carlisle."

It was the first time ever that there was no sign of teasing or sarcasm in her voice. It was just genuine kindness and gratitude and it made me smile, wider and more real than I had in a long time. This girl might be crazy but I wasn't complaining.

 **o)O(o**

Three weeks passed and I didn't get any calls from Esme. I knew she was still in town. I saw her from my balcony every night. Every day she would sit on her porch swing and watch the sun set and go for a long walk along the beach and even the heavy cast on her leg didn't seem to bother her. Esme rarely left the house and never had any visitors. I knew there was more to her story but I had given up hope to find it out.

My life went on as usual just as empty as it was since that night. I sent all the house staff away. I wanted to be alone at home. When I got home after my shift I didn't bother turning the lights on. I just threw my stuff on the first couch and threw myself on the next. After a few minutes of absolute silence I got up to fix myself something to eat and check the answering machine.

"Carlisle, it's me... again. Where are you? Why don't you return any of our calls? We are all worried about you."

I rolled my eyes. I knew full well what they were worried about and it wasn't me.

"Carlisle, buddy. This was the third time you ditched me at the bar. I had some cute girls I wanted to introduce you to. But you know what, never mind. Nothing can change your prehistoric mind."

Typical Emmett. I don't think I had ever had a conversation with him that didn't involve girls.

"Carlisle, would you just pick up the goddamn phone? Do you think hiding is going to change anything? Victoria said she came to see you at the hospital today and you didn't see her. I have said this before and I will say it again. If business is not your thing, sell your share. This empire isn't going to run itself. Either you will control it or you will give me the rights to do so because otherwise we are going to sink and I'm not going to let that happen."

I groaned in anger. He was lucky I couldn't choke him on the phone because I was motivated enough to attack him if we were to meet face to face.

"Umm... Hey... it's me, Esme." I nearly choked on my sandwich. "Do you have any plans for the weekend? I was thinking maybe you could give me tour around the town. I'm taking my cast off tomorrow and I haven't solved your mystery yet... so call me back if you aren't busy."

For a moment I wasn't sure if I heard her right. What changed in the last three weeks I didn't know but I wasn't going to miss the opportunity. I picked up the phone and walked in the balcony to call her. I saw her pick up the phone and walk on the porch to answer.

"Hello?"

 _Oh, what do I tell her?_ "Hey, it's Carlisle."

"Oh, hello, doctor. I take it you got my message."

"Yeah, it came as a surprise actually. It has been a while since we last talked."

"Yeah, it has.

"May I ask what changed?"

"Well, I didn't need a financial advice yesterday."

I laughed. "I'm never going to get a straight answer out of you, am I?"

"Probably not."

"I should warn you. I'm a very persuasive person."

"We will see about that on Saturday."

"That we will," I replied with a laugh. "So what time should I pick you up?"

"I don't know. How about ten?"

"Sounds great. I will see you on ten p.m."

"No. Not p.m., silly. You are going to give me a tour, remember?"

"Right. Ten a.m. it is. See you then."

"Carlisle," she called before I hung up. "Will you be there tomorrow? To take off my cast?" she asked with the same sincere tone I only heard once in the hospital.

"I'm working night shift tomorrow," I said.

"Oh... it's just I preferred my special doctor." I was sure I could sense a hint of disappointment in her voice before she could mask it with her usual sarcasm and it made me happier than it should have.

"Well I can't promise doctor Snow will be as special as me but I will tell you he isn't a patient man by any means. So you might want to keep your temper in check," I teased.

"Funny. See you on Saturday."

"See you." I hung up still smiling as I kept watching her on her swing. It was the most I felt at peace in a long time a feeling I welcomed more than anything.

 **o)O(o**

"Ten in the morning? What kind of date is it? A play date?" Emmett groaned. He was still grumpy because I woke him up before noon on a Saturday.

"We are going to have a late breakfast at a cool diner I found down Montauk and then I'm going to show her around town and—"

"And?"

"I don't know. We will see how far it goes."

"A tour around Hamptons in a warm sunny day? I already know how far it will go. She will either pass out from drinking too much or fall sleep from exhaustion. Either way you will have to drag her to her bed by the end of the night."

"That way I will know she enjoyed her day."

"Dude, you know what the point of this night is right?"

"Yes, Emmett I do. And it's not to get laid."

"Beauty and fitness is wasted on you."

"How do I look?" I asked him as I turned away from the mirror.

"Like you are going to a business meeting."

I looked at my clothes with confusion. "What do you mean? This is how I always go on my dates."

"And that's why none of them ever work out." He stood up and took my tie off and unbuttoned my two first buttons. "Now you look a little less boring... just a little," he commented.

"Thanks," I answered with a grin and headed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Five minutes in front of Esme's door and I still couldn't find the courage to knock. _Come on, Carlisle, you have done this before and this is no different,_ I told myself and took a couple of deep breathes before lifting my hand to knock but the door opened before my hand touched the wood.

"I thought you were never going to knock so I decided to save you the trouble." Esme greeted me with a grin.

"How... how did you—"

"The bedroom window upstairs."

I looked up. The window really had a clear view of the doorstep. I hung my head to hide my embarrassment.

"So where do we start?" she asked laughing.

"It's a surprise," I replied with a grin which made her laugh even more.

 **o)O(o**

"So... are you going to tell me your secret... neighbor?" she asked sipping her coffee. My eyes grew wide.

"What? You thought you were hiding that? It didn't even take more than a phone call to find out you are the great Gatsby next-door."

I swallowed my cake with difficulty. "I don't like the first thing that comes to people's mind after hearing my name to be that house," I explained.

"Why do you hide so much? Why not let the world see who you are?" Her tone was sincere and caring and for the first time I wanted to talk.

"I don't want the world to see who I am because... because I'm afraid of what they might see."

She got up from her seat in front of me and sat next to me holding my hand. Her touch made my skin tingle. "What can they possibly see that is worse than living in the shadows?"

"My father." I saw the confusion in her face so I continued. "Conrad Cullen."

"As in—"

"The late CEO (Chief Executive Officer) of Cullen corporations." I finished for her.

"Oh, my God! Carlisle, I'm so sorry for your loss," she squeezed my hand. I smiled.

"So that makes you the new CEO?" she asked.

"Nice try but it's your turn now."

"Oh, no, I haven't fully uncovered your mystery yet."

"You know, the whole point of dating is getting to know each other."

"So that means... we are dating?" I didn't know how to reply. What if I was moving too fast? What if I made her uncomfortable? I'm such an idiot! She giggled at my nervousness.

"I don't mind if we are," she said and squeezed my hand once more. "Well, it won't be one if you don't decide to talk," she shrugged stubbornly. I got up and headed to the dart board and picked out two darts.

"How about we play for it? I win, you talk."

"And if I win?"

"You won't."

"Fair enough."

"I have to warn you, I'm kinda a master in this field."

"Alright, master, let's see what you got."

I smirked and faced the board. I focused to aim well and threw my dart. It hit pretty close to the center. I gave her a triumphant smile as she got up for her turn and threw hers. Bull's eyes... where did she learn to aim like that? She gave me a devilish smirk.

"Looks like so far you're doing all the talking."

 **o)O(o**

"When I was old enough to know what I want, I knew I didn't want to end up like them. My father tried to make me interested by hiring private tutors, taking me to the heart of corporations and any other means you can imagine. None of it ever worked and with each day we just grew more distant. So when I left for medical school it was like I threw a grenade to our relationship. We kept up appearance for the public but we never really talked," I explained as I sat on Esme's swing after an eventful and happy day.

"When he got sick he reached out to me. He told me how his partner Caius and his son James, the CFO (Chief Financial Officer) brought dirty money into the business and that he found out too late. He made me promise I would stop them and erase Cullen corporations and Cullen name." I tried to keep my emotions in check. The last thing I wanted was to break down in front of Esme.

"When he died the board appointed me the new CEO. I thought I could handle it but every time I go there or even think of it, my mind is flooded by the memories of my father. We used to be very close. He was the only family I had in America and I was his only reminder of my mother. It was me and he against the world... until I selfishly destroyed our relationship."

"You weren't selfish, Carlisle. You were standing up for yourself. You were following your own dream despite what your family thought. Not everyone has the strength and determination to do that," she told me with a vague hint of regret in her voice.

"I deserted him, Esme. I left him alone and he was forced to let that Volturi boy into his business and get mixed up in their agenda. Even now I am disappointing him."

"Then don't. Stop those two bastards and take your company back."

"How can you have such faith in me when I have no faith in myself?"

"Because I know a good investment when I see one."

I laughed and she joined me. Her sweet laughter drew my attention to her lips and she noticed that. We moved closer until our lips were just millimeters apart. I was hesitant. I didn't want to ruin our perfect date by moving too fast. I wanted to pull away when she put her hand on the back of my neck to stop me.

"Don't worry. I told you I know a good investment when I see one," she whispered against my lips. I laughed and closed the distance between us with a soft kiss but it didn't take long before she deepened it. The feeling of her lips against mine was unlike anything I ever felt before and if it wasn't for the dire need of oxygen I wouldn't have been able to pull away.

"You will never make a good CEO if you hesitate so much before a risk." My smile faded.

 _You will never become a good CEO if you shirk from risks_ , my father's voice rang in my head.

"I was joking, silly. Don't get upset," Esme said, pulling me back to reality.

"I know it wasn't you. It's just someone else told me the same thing," I told her.

"Your father." It wasn't a question, merely a statement.

"There is a part of him that I still feel with me. A part of me wants it to go away for the pain to stop but a part of me keeps holding on to that pain. It feels wrong to let it go, to let him go... to move on," I said. It was the first time I said those words out loud and it felt good to get it off my chest.

"Pretty pathetic, huh?" I chuckled bitterly.

"No, just a little," she joked.

"Thank you so much," I joked back. "I'm sorry for dumping it all on you... I should write a book… _How to Ruin a Perfect First Date_ by Carlisle Cullen."

She shook his head. "Not at all. I understand... I lost someone too recently and to be honest it was hard to find someone who understands that pain. What you said isn't pathetic... it's human."

"Who was it?"

"I thought we agreed the loser will talk and with all the games. You lost today, you will be the only one talking for the next three dates," she teased but even in the darkness of night I could see tears sparkling in her eyes before she blinked them away. I didn't push it.

"Does this mean there will be other dates?" I asked.

"There is something else you need to know about me," she said with a serious tone that had me slightly worried. "When I find a good investment, I hold on to it," she finished with a large grin and we both burst into laughter.

"Come here, you," I said and pulled her for another kiss.

 **o)O(o**

"You are exceeding smile-limit lately. I take it that things between you and Esme are well." Emmett said during our afternoon workout.

"Yeah. That's if well means doing all sorts of crazy things you never thought you would do."

"Do we even have something crazier than your daily 'Carlisle' routine?"

"I'm serious. She is spontaneous, lively, and literally carefree and... fun... She is special."

"Oh, come on. Don't give me the 'she is the one.' speech. It's so lame."

"I think we already know that we have very different definitions of 'lame'... along with a few thousand other words."

"Yeah, attractive men and weirdoes always had different languages. Which is probably why I can never understand you."

"I don't have time for your nonsense. I am picking up Esme for corporations party in a couple of hours."

"Whoa! Slow down, buddy! You can't take her see your family now. She will start thinking it's serious."

"Good. That's the idea."

"Dude. You haven't even slept with her yet."

"My decisions mostly revolve around my upper body organs like heart and mind, Emmett."

"Fine. Let's do it your way. You have known this woman for three weeks!"

"Which is longer than all the relationships you had in the past three years put together, so forgive me if I'm a bit skeptical to take your advice."

"Fair enough, but you literally don't know anything about her apart from what you read in her medical file."

"When she is ready she will talk about herself. Until then I'm going to give her all the time and space she needs."

"You have lost your mind."

"Apparently not because we still don't understand each other."

"Clearly."

"I'm going now. Are you coming?"

"I will meet you there. I'm going pick up my plus one first."

"Oh, no, Emmett, my family flew all the way from England for this party. You can't mess things up."

"What are you talking about? I am the heart and soul of every party."

"That's what you said last year when your plus one, or should I say plus 'ones' turned my investors dinner to a strip club."

"I can't believe you are still holding that against me. Everyone enjoyed themselves... except those few medieval investors who rudely left."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Do you have any idea how much they pulled out after that disaster? Anyway, money is hardly a priority now. This year's party is also my father's memorial. All my family from England, everyone who knew him and most importantly, Esme, will be there. Do me a favor. Bring someone less scandalous and stay sober."

"Fear not, my friend. This year I'm bringing someone special," he said with a grin.

"Why is it that I find that more terrifying than comforting?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Esme and I walked inside the party all the cameras turned their focus to us, which made Esme very uncomfortable. She tried to hide her face from the cameras.

"You didn't tell me this was going to be a media storm," she snapped angrily.

"I guess I thought you already know."

"Now we will be on the front page of every magazine for a month! You didn't even think to give me a heads up?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it's such a big deal for you. I will have the security to get those tapes."

"Please do."

I was confused. I had met private people before. In fact I was one of them but this reaction was not normal, not even for me.

"Look who decided to honor us with his presence." I turned to the voice with the best fake smile I could master.

"Caius. What a pleasure!"

"Ah, what an unexpected surprise. Carlisle, you actually showed. You never return calls, you don't accept visitors yet here you are."

I clenched my fists tightly.

"Yes, James, I came to my father's memorial. Is that such surprise?"

"Quite frankly it is. You don't look very fond of your father's memories when you ditch all the board meetings every other week. I am entitled to be surprised to see you attend my party."

"This isn't your party, James, and in case you forgot I'm still the master of this universe."

"Why don't you two break it off? There are cameras and reporters in every corner," Esme said pulling on my arm.

"He arrived with a woman no less. Aren't you full of surprises? Who is she? Your lawyer or bodyguard?"

I was about to speak when Esme pulled my arm again to silence me.

"I'm Esme, his girlfriend, and you from what I understand are the obnoxious CFO," she said extending her hand. James narrowed his eyes.

"If you value your reputation I suggest you smile and shake her hand. I will not let you embarrass me any further," Caius whispered angrily. James complied reluctantly and walked away without saying another word.

"I apologize for my son's rudeness. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Esme." Caius shook Esme's hand as well, masking his true feelings better than his son, before walking to greet other guests.

"That Volturi worm! How does he dare—" Esme cut me off putting her finger to my lips.

"Tonight press is going to be all over you, Carlisle, looking for a scandal to sell their story. Don't give them one."

"Five minutes through the party and you are already saving me. I should bring you with me more often," I said with a wide smiled as I leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips but we were interrupted again.

"Carlisle! You made it." We both jumped and turned to face three Volturi girls.

"Ladies! How lovely to see you." I shook their hand and turned to Esme.

"Darling, these are Caius' daughters Kate, Irina and Tanya... This is my girlfriend, Esme."

"Nice to meet you, Esme," Kate said and shook her hand. Irina did the same but Tanya just smiled and left.

"I see you finally decided to acknowledge some of your duties. How very gracious of you," Victoria said walking toward us.

"Victoria, as delightful as it is to see you I'm afraid I have more important people I want to catch up with. So please excuse us," I said and walked away before she could provoke me to do something I would regret.

"Who was she? Your ex?" Esme asked.

"My ex? No, she is James' wife. Selfish sociopathic socialites aren't exactly my type."

"Really? Then who is your type?"

"Rosalie Hale."

"ROSALIE HALE?" Esme almost shrieked.

"No, Esme, look. That's Rosalie Hale over there and I'm pretty sure she wasn't on the guest list," I clarified.

"You think the Vulturis brought her here with a plan?"

"Worse. I think Emmett did." I grabbed Esme's hand and went to Rosalie and Emmett by the bar.

"Miss Hale, what an unexpected surprise!" I greeted her.

"Doctor Cullen. It's so good to see you. Doctor McCarthy was kind enough to ask me to be his plus one. I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head. "Not at all. I'm very glad he did," I said with what I hoped to be a convincing smile then turned to Esme.

"You remember my girlfriend, Esme?" If she was going to stay she had to know her place.

"Oh, yes. I didn't know you two were dating." I chuckled and turned to Emmett.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" I grabbed Emmett by the arm and dragged him to a corner.

"You know as strange as it is I can handle you sticking your nose I'm every aspect of my love life or setting me up with strippers and prostitutes you meet, but you have a nerve bringing that creature into my party!"

"Whoa, slow down, buddy! This has nothing to do with you." I gave him a death glare. "I'm serious. Rosie and I are kinda... together."

My jaw dropped. "Rosie? Together?"

"I know. It's unbelievable, right? We had a couple of drinks together... maybe a little more than a couple and—"

"Okay, I know full well where this is going. But that doesn't explain why you brought her here tonight. You rarely go out with the same girl twice."

"Well, she is different. She is quite nice too if you get to know her." I rolled my eyes. "I know you don't like her but... she is... um... she is important, Carlisle, please don't do anything to ruin it."

I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Of course not. If you are going to settle for a serious relationship, who am I to complain?"

I patted back and we turned around to go back to Esme and Rosalie when the crowd suddenly got extra loud. Reporters and photographers from all over the party rushed over to the main entrance.

"What's happening?" Esme asked with confusion as she and Rosalie walked to us.

"The royal family has arrived," Emmett replied for me since I was too focused on the entrance to notice anything else. I took Esme's hand and the four of us headed toward the door. The security cleared a path for us between the crowd of reporters and cameras. I didn't move until his eyes caught mine.

"Carlisle."

I smiled and walked forward as I tried to control my urge to run to him.

"Grandfather," I whispered and hugged him. As I expected the room lightened up with camera flashes. After a moment I pulled away only to be crushed in a tighter embrace.

"Aunt Catherine. It's so good to see you," I said and kissed her on the cheek. "Where's Lindsay?"

"Right here," she said covering my eyes from behind. I spun around and hugged her enthusiastically.

"Isn't this the most beautiful woman in the world." She laughed.

"Always charming." I kissed her as well and stepped aside to pose for the cameras for a few moments. From the corner of my eyes I saw Esme hiding behind the crowd watching us with curiosity.

"There is someone I like you all to meet," I said under my breath.

"Really? Me too!" Lindsay said.

"Introductions can wait. Business first. I need to greet some people first then you and I will have a private conversation, Carlisle," my grandfather told me and I nodded.

"I will grab something to drink while you see the Vulturis. I have had enough of blonde wolves for one day," I muttered quietly and walked away from the crowd to find Esme. I found her drinking with Rosalie and Emmett by the bar.

"There you are." I whispered in her ear as I wrapped my arms around her from behind.

"Yeah, I would've come over if you weren't so preoccupied with your cute ex-girlfriend," she said and pushed me away. I burst into laughter.

"Lindsay? Lindsay is not my ex either."

"I get it. She was back in London. You were here. You decided not to do long distance relationship."

I laughed even more. "Yes you definitely have the creative imagination of an artist." She glared at me. "Lily is not my girlfriend. She is the closest thing I have to a sister."

"You called her the most beautiful woman in the world."

"She is the most beautiful woman in the world. We share the same blood after all. Beauty is in our DNA." I saw the confused look on her face and laughed.

"Lily is my cousin. She is my aunt Catherine's daughter."

She blushed and hung her head.

I smirked. "I like it when you are jealous."

"Don't get cocky," she said with a threatening voice. I laughed and pulled her back in my arms and kissed her. For a moment we were lost in our world until someone put their hand on my shoulder. I let Esme go and turned to see one of the security guards.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, but Mr. Cullen wishes to speak with you... alone."

I nodded. "I will be back soon," I told Esme and the others and followed the guard outside. My grandfather was standing on the edge of the roof watching the view. He heard my footsteps but didn't turn around.

"We needed to have a talk away from the prying eyes of reporters and the Vulturis."

"About what?"

"Future, business, you. As they are one and the same." He turned around to face me before continuing. "To be honest, Carlisle, I am not pleased with the way you are handling things. I hear how you have been hiding in that house, not attending meetings, avoiding anyone who reaches out to you. Cowardice is not in my blood."

"I lost my father. Over one night I don't only find out I'm the next in line for your 'throne' but I find out half our fortune is made with dirty money earned from who knows what. Forgive me if I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"Overwhelmed? You are nothing but scared. If you were grieving your father like you claim you wouldn't lock yourself away in that hospital. You would try to fulfill his last request. You would become the man he wanted you to be. My son didn't raise a quitter."

"I'm not the man he wanted me to be. God! I'm just twenty five."

"That's seven years older than I was when I started Cullen corporations. I built this empire from ground up."

"And you left it."

"So did you. But that doesn't make us any less fond of it. Carlisle, this company is our legacy. Clean or otherwise this is how we are going to be remembered."

"What if I don't want to be remembered this way?"

"It doesn't matter. Sometimes you choose your path. Sometimes your path chooses you. Like it or not, this is your destiny and sooner or later you have to embrace it."

"I can't do it. I can't go head to head with the Vulturis. They have been in this business long enough to know how to erase evidence. They are smart."

"Everyone has an Achilles heel. Find theirs and take them down."

"That's it? At least tell me where I should start."

"You are the CEO. Start with acting like one."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

For quite some time after my grandfather left I stood on the edge of the roof thinking. Looking back to the past months I could see everyone was right. I was a coward. Ever since my father died I hid myself from the world and from those who were counting on me. My father trusted me with his legacy and I did nothing but disappointing him. I betrayed his trust by being too afraid to face reality and the complications that came along with it. What I didn't notice was there is no glory in taking the easy way out. It was time to end the charade of grief and start taking the responsibilities placed upon me. It was time to become the man my father knew I could be.

"Planning to jump?" I heard Esme from behind. I completely forgot that I kept her waiting all alone downstairs. I chuckled.

"As poetic as it would be jumping is the last thing I have in mind when I have someone as lovely as you in my life."

She smiled. "Well, this lovely someone was feeling lonely downstairs. Would you mind if she stays with you?"

"Of course not. Come along. The view from here is mesmerizing."

She shuddered at my offer. "Um... I'm good here in the back. I'm not really a fan of heights and edges."

"Really? I was under the impression that you don't fear anything."

"I don't. It's just... I don't." I frowned. Her secrecy was starting to bother me. Not because I didn't trust her. Quite the contrary, because she didn't trust me. What did I do that gave her the impression that she couldn't share her past with me? I truly had no idea. But if space and patience was what she needed I would happily provide it.

"What are you doing all alone up here anyway? Is this your new hiding spot?" I stepped away from the edge and took her hands.

"No, no more hiding."

She looked at me with confusion. "Carlisle, what are you talking about?"

"Let's go downstairs. You'll see."

Downstairs everyone had gathered around the podium waiting for the speech.

"Carlisle, just in time for my speech," James said as he walked toward me.

"You are giving the eulogy?" I asked a little harsher than I meant to.

"Tribute," Caius corrected me. "It's a tribute. Eulogies are for funerals."

I scoffed. "And he is the one giving this 'tribute'?"

"Of course. James is the face of this corporation now." I felt anger rising inside me.

"I am his _son_. I am the CEO."

"You abandoned this company. I moved heaven and earth to save us from bankruptcy. If anything you should be grateful."

"How very gracious of you. But I think you forget everything you have done has been to save your own ass as the second major shareholder. Now if you excuse me, my investors are waiting for me." I could see in James' eyes that he was ready for a fight but he was smarter than that. I took his silence as a sign that we were done there so I stepped up to the podium. From up there I saw everyone look at me with surprise. I looked at Esme. Her calm smile and my grandfather's approving nod gave me the courage to start. With one last glance at my family I started:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all on behalf of me and my family for joining us here tonight. And I would like to take a moment to remember the man who is not with us tonight, my father, Conrad Cullen. The man whose vision was the reason of Cullen corporations's prosperity for over two decades. The man that I looked up to as a father and a mentor both in life and business. I stand here now tonight not as a grieving son but as a grateful student and a humble successor to his mantle in Cullen corporations. I know there are some among us that question this choice, but I'm here to reassure them and all of you that I will continue to lead this company in its way to success to achieve the vision we all have in mind for our future. And I will assure you that my priority is and have always been to protect our big family and its best interests. Which is why as my first decision as the CEO will be to change the source of our assets. For years we have profited from stepping in international market which has paid up but I believe we have the potential to do better. To do more. My father used to say that the best investment is not necessarily the most promising one but the one others fail to see. We have a great financial potential in our national market and industry that our competitors fail to acknowledge. I believe with this strategy in a very short time we can not only double our assets but make a difference in this country's financial state."

I looked at my grandfather. He looked pleased. Unlike the Vulturis. I took that as good sign.

"Thank you," I ended my speech nervously. As soon as I stepped down I was surrounded by cameras and reporters and investors but from the corner of my eyes I saw my grandfather smiling and I knew I made a good start.

 **o)O(o**

"He would've been proud of you tonight," Esme said out of nowhere when I was walking her home after the party.

"You think?"

"I know I am."

I smiled and pulled her to me. "Thank you," I whispered. "Not just for what you said but for being there with me tonight. You know for the longest time I felt alone even when I was surrounded by friends and family... Being here with you tonight... it's the most I felt at peace in a long time," I said sincerely.

She snuggled further into my chest and smiled. "You're welcome," she teased. I kissed her on forehead and we continued walking along the beach.

"Carlisle, about what you said tonight. Were you serious?" she asked after few minutes.

"Of course. I'm very grateful to you."

"Not that. What you said to the investors."

"If I want to take the control of my company back I have to cut their findings. Most of their money comes from foreign countries. We invest inside USA, we cut their influence," I explained.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's... it's nothing... Never mind."

I stopped and faced her. "Tell me."

She hung her head. "Forget it. It was too much too soon."

I put my finger under her chin and lifted her head. "Esme, you can ask me whatever you want. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I will do anything for you."

"It's just I know a company. It's an agricultural company back in Ohio. I think you can help each other."

I smiled. "Now who is giving who a financial advice?" I joked and kissed her softly. "Send me their file. I will consider it and give it to James."

"Thank you. It means a lot," she said as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"Hey... I will do anything for you, Esme... I love you." The words flowed out of my mouth before I could stop them. My heart sunk. I shouldn't have said that. We didn't even know each other. What would she think? I bit my lip and waited for her response. He eyes filled with tears.

"Esme, I'm sorry. I... I didn't mean to make you cry... I'm so sorry," I apologized nervously.

"You didn't... you didn't," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheek.

"I love you too... so much."

For a second I thought I heard her wrong. But then when it fully sank in I pulled her into my arms and kissed her happily. When we pulled away she was still crying. I couldn't understand why.

"Esme, what's wrong? What did I do?" I said and wiped her tears gently.

"Nothing... nothing..."

It couldn't be nothing as tears still rolled down her face.

"I'm just scared," she said as she sniffed. I looked at her with confusion. "I don't want to lose you," she said. I sat us on the beach and pulled her in my arms.

"You will never lose me, Esme. Never," I promised. I wondered where she got that idea all of a sudden and what was troubling her so bad that she couldn't stop crying. But I didn't ask. It wasn't the right time. I just had to give her time to deal with it on her own and make sure she knew if she ever needed me I would be there for her.

 **o)O(o**

True to her word, Esme sent me the file on Masen agricultural industries the following day. I inspected everything and sent the files to James to make a deal with them immediately. He asked for a week to do his background checks and let me know. I agreed. As much as trusted Esme and didn't trust James I couldn't go into that blindly. Besides I could have my own trusted employees double check all that later.

That week passed quickly and peacefully. I successfully managed to divide my time between hospital and company, and whatever time I had to spare I spent it with Esme. Emmett didn't seem to mind. He was spending all his time with Rosalie too. They also seemed to move to the next level quickly as they mostly lived together. But who I was to judge? Emmett was as happy as I was with Esme and that was all I wanted for my friend.

"Deep thinking again?" Esme whispered against my ear. I jumped in surprise.

"I didn't hear you coming in."

"I knocked... twice."

I rubbed my forehead in frustration.

"I brought you some lunch," she said as she pulled me to my feet and took me downstairs to the dining table. She had set the most beautiful table I had seen in a long time with different foods.

"When did you do all that? How did I not hear you?"

She giggled and sat me on a chair. "You were sleeping at your desk."

I shook my head with embarrassment. "I have been working at nights lately. I have to deal with the Vulturis before IRS figures out something is wrong with our numbers."

She smiled and put a plate in front of me. "I know. Which is why I thought you deserve a treat." She kissed me softly on the lips and took the seat next to me as we started our lovely meal.

After our pleasant lunch I was laying down on a sofa with Esme lying next to me talking about nothing in particular but enjoying our afternoon when I heard the front door open. Within seconds James appeared upstairs fuming with anger.

"Sorry to interrupt your lovely afternoon but I need to talk to Carlisle... now... alone," he snapped rudely. Esme got up the sofa and left without saying a word.

"You had no right to talk to her like that!" I said angrily.

"Oh, I have every right to speak to her or to you however I want after what you have done!" he yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mason agricultural industries? Seriously? Do you think you can undermine everything I did for this company like that?"

"I don't understand," I asked in confusion.

"Damn right you don't. I gave my life to that company and now you bring that little pretty actress to steal it from me?" he kept yelling but he didn't make any sense.

"Actress? I don't... James, you either calm down and explain what's going on properly or you shut up and get out," I said impatiently.

"Invest in national industries... that was all your plan to partner up with your girlfriend and force us out, wasn't it?"

I hated it when people kept babbling incoherently. "My girlfriend? Esme merely suggested that company. She has nothing to do with it," I explained.

"Stop acting, Carlisle. You played us all. I knew... I knew there was something fishy going on... you never had a serious date. But all of a sudden you bring a woman into our lives, you start making decisions for the company... I should've realized this is not a Shakespearean tale of love and redemption. This is stone cold con!"

"JAMES! Stop babbling! Tell me what is it that I'm supposed to have done?" I yelled.

"You don't know! Oh, my God! You really don't know!" he said with awe.

"Don't know what?" I was getting worried now.

"That little thief screwed you over too... I thought married women weren't your type."

"What-Do-You-Mean?" I asked angrily.

"See for yourself." He threw a folder on my chest. I glared at him and opened the folder. The front page was a picture of Esme with two men and a woman. I looked at him with confusion.

"Meet the owners of Masen industries. Your girlfriend, her mother, her brother and..." he pointed at the man standing next to Esme. "Her husband."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I paced around the house for an entire hour. I wanted to calm down before I go to confront Esme but the more I dwelled on it the angrier I got. I couldn't believe she lied to me about something like that. That she was playing with me all this time and what a fool I was to fall for that. I couldn't wrap my head around any of it, I just had to see her. I had to look her in the eye and ask her why. I made my way to the beach house. She was there sitting on her porch swing staring at the horizon like always. She heard my footsteps and turned to greet me with a smile.

"Carlisle... I wasn't expecting you. Weren't you meeting with that dreary CFO of yours?"

"I'm meeting with you now, Miss Platt... or should I say Mrs. Masen or Mrs. Evenson? I'm getting confused."

Color drained from her face. So it was true and here I was hoping she would say they are just a part of James' plan.

"Where did you hear that?"

"That dreary CFO filled me in."

"Carlisle, I can explain."

"Can you?"

"Carlisle, please..."

"You know it's comforting that finally I know something from you but the fact that you are MARRIED and on the run from your husband isn't."

"I was going to tell you. Bu-"

"But what? It didn't come up? In the entire month that we were supposedly dating you never thought to mention you have a HUSBAND?"

"It isn't what you think."

"Then tell me what to think because I don't know anymore. I used to think that what we had had been real... but it was all a lie."

"NO, IT WASN'T! Don't say that! You know it's not true."

"Isn't it? Then what? You know what, I really don't want to know."

"Carlisle..."

I turned away and headed back to the house. I heard her crying and I wanted so bad to comfort her but she wasn't the woman I loved. The woman standing on that porch... I didn't even know who she was.

 **o)O(o**

For the next week I stayed in. I disconnected the landline and turned off my phone. Once again I locked myself inside the dark abyss I was in before Esme showed up. It was stupid how an illusion could brighten my world like that. But that's just what it was... an illusion... a fantasy. And once I realized that it was over. Her betrayal still burned inside but being apart from her was even more painful. I kept telling myself that I had to move on but I still watched her from the balcony every night, sitting in her swing, walking down the beach. She was going on with her life as if nothing happened. Was I the only one feeling this way? Like my heart was ripped out of my chest and torn to pieces? It seemed so. I threw myself on the bed. I heard the door open but I didn't move. The sound of curtains pulled away and the blinding light of summer made me jump.

"Oh, you're alive. Good. I thought you were dead."

"What do you want, Emmett?"

"Many things, but I'll start small. Rosie made spaghetti." He put a plate in front of me. "When was the last time you ate? Or slept for that matter?"

"I'm not in the mood, Emmett."

"Look, I get it. You got screwed over by that caramel-haired bit—"

"Get out."

"Buddy..."

"GET OUT!" I yelled and threw the spaghetti plate in the corner of the room. He sighed.

"Fine. But I didn't come alone. Someone else wants to see you." He left the room, but not long after Tanya came in. "Carlis—"

"Don't bother starting. I know what you are going to say."

"No, you don't. It has nothing to do with your girlfriend, however..."

"Cut the crap, Tanya. Why are you here?"

"James is gathering the board on Monday. He wants to unseat you and become the new CEO."

I gasped. "He can't! On what ground?"

"Lack of credibility. Carlisle, you are losing everything unless you get out of your cave and show the world who you really are. And I tell you this because unlike my family, I care about you... about the real Carlisle, whoever and however he is."

She turned to leave but I called her. "Thank you, Tanya. Truly." She gave me a small smile and left. I sat on my bed thinking about everything that has happened.

 _You are losing everything unless you get out of your cave and show the world who you really are._

 _Why not let the world see who you are?_

 _Wanna ponder life in complete silence? Find a cave._

I got up and ran all the way to the beach house. She was on her porch like I expected. She turned around and gasped when she saw me. "

Carlisle... you look terrible."

I chuckled bitterly. "Well, I have had a terrible week," I replied.

"Me too," she said. "Carlisle, I know I haven't given you any reasons to believe me, but I am so sorry. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you."

"I didn't come to make you apologize. You owe me an explanation. I came here to hear it."

She nodded. "Let me grab my coat. I need to take you somewhere."

 **o)O(o**

We drove in absolute silence for an hour and walked about two miles till we reached a cliff. Esme sat on the edge and mentioned me to do the same. I sat next to her but I put enough distance between us so we weren't touching in any way.

"I was the second child and the only daughter of Elizabeth and Edward Mason. One of the richest and most ambitious families of Ohio. Ever since we were little my mother taught us what it meant to be a Masen and how we were expected to do whatever it took and make whatever sacrifices necessary to maintain that name."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "For Edward, my older brother, it was easy. He embraced his role and responsibilities as the first son and heir to the fortune from the beginning. For me, things were more complicated. I dreamed of getting out. Studying, circling the world, visiting everywhere and choosing the most exotic place to live."

I smiled weakly. That sounded like the Esme I knew.

"My father supported my dreams... until he died three years ago." A tear slipped down her cheek. I longed to shed it but I stopped myself.

"When he died everything fell apart. Edward did the best he could, but it wasn't enough. That is until my mother came up with what seemed the only way to keep us from becoming bankrupt... a marriage. A marriage that could anchor us to another powerful family and merge two companies to keep us from sinking. Charles Evenson was the best option." She was silently crying at this point but she didn't stop. "I hadn't even graduated from college when they convinced me to marry him 'for the good of the family'. I was an architecture major, art minor. I was following my dream but I went along with it because everything depended on it. My father's legacy depended on it. I was just doing my part. I owed him that."

Against my better judgment I reached out and put my hand over hers.

"I thought it would be easy. But it wasn't... it wasn't... He knew... he knew the truth all along and he was punishing me for it," she said between sobs.

"Esme, stop. It's ok," I told her but she didn't.

"I went to them. To my mother and Edward. I told them... I begged them to help me get away from him... I told them the money from divorce will keep us afloat till we figure out other ways but they said it was never about the money... it was the power and influence that came with the Evenson's name and it was my duty to keep the two families together... I tried... but it only got worse... I took it all for my family, the beating, the humiliation, everything... I tried to be a dutiful daughter... until I found out I was pregnant."

I gasped. She threw herself in my arms and cried hysterically. I held her tight and tried to soothe her the best I could. I couldn't believe I was cruel enough to make her relive everything she had been through. There were a lot of things I couldn't believe like how a mother could be so heartless to want that kind of life for her daughter and what kind of a monster a man should be to hurt someone as loving and innocent as Esme? Her sobs subsided a little and she pulled herself out of my arms.

"Charles could do whatever he wanted to me and my mother didn't give a shit. I didn't want to be like her. I couldn't let him hurt my baby. I had to get away from him and I did. I changed my name and came here to the Hamptons. I rented this beach house... This was where I wanted to stay... with my baby... I wanted to sit on that porch swing and show him how beautiful a sunset can be. I wanted to take him to the beach and teach him how to swim... I just wanted a peaceful life with my baby."

She broke down again but held herself together to continue. "I miscarried before I could know if it was a boy or a girl... The doctor said that my body was too fragile... because of the internal injuries Charles caused. I couldn't keep the baby."

My heart broke for her and anger rose in my chest at the thought of her going through that because of that monster.

"For a long time I was numb. I couldn't feel anything. I came here... on this cliff to end it... I buried all of his stuff here under that tree but I forgot his baby blanket. I turned back to bring it. I was on my way that I saw a little girl crying in the street. She was lost. I found her parents for her... and I saw how her eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw her mother... it was stupid, but I thought my baby didn't want me to die."

I moved close to her and pulled her in my arms. "It wasn't stupid, Esme. It was right. Your baby wants you to live... to heal," I whispered.

"I tried to move on like before... I couldn't. I started drinking. And that's when I met you. You were the only thing that made the pain go away... I clung to you because with you I could be someone else. Someone less... broken," she sobbed. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to look at me differently, to pity me. I'm so sorry."

I held her to my chest tighter.

"It's ok. I'm here now and I won't let you go... ever," I promised her and I meant it. Granted Esme wasn't honest with me but she was still my Esme and that wasn't a lie. Neither was my feelings for her, feelings that defied any reason but could never be erased from my heart. She pulled away and put some distance between us and wiped her tears away.

"At first I kept the truth from you because the whole beauty of being with you was that you didn't know my past but then things changed and I didn't tell you the truth because I was scared of losing you. I don't expect you to understand why I did what did or to forgive me. I just want you to know that you were never a game for me to move on and... And my feelings for you were never a lie."

I reached for her hand. "I forgive you. I forgive you because I know what it's like to want to leave your past behind," I told her as wiped the new tears on her cheek with my finger. "Will you forgive me? For doubting you? For making you relieve all those memories?"

She smiled. "There is nothing to forgive."

I pulled her face close and captured her lips. I missed this feeling. She kissed me back with the same intensity and clung to me like I was going to disappear. We kissed until the urge to breathe made us pull away.

"Where do we go from here?" Esme asked. "If I get a divorce my family will lose everything. If I don't, we can never be together."

"We will go to my house. I have a few phone calls to make. And you don't need to worry about anything."

She gave me a confused look that made me chuckle.

"I'll have it all handled," I assured her. "I just need you to trust me."

"I do. With my life. Do you trust me?" she asked.

I smiled and pulled her for another kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Are you ready for your big day?" I asked Esme as I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't know. Carlisle, are you sure it's a good idea for me to come?"

I turned her around to look at her in the eyes. "Esme, you have done half of the job already and you did a brilliant job. This is going to be a piece of cake," I told her.

"We will see about that but what about you? Are you ready?"

"Well, my heart is pounding and my hands are shaking but I say relatively I'm good... pretty confident."

She laughed, tightening her arms around my waist.

"You know, I think I have the thing to calm us both," she said as she began to kiss down my jaw line. I chuckled and pulled away.

"Easy, love, you are going to make us late."

"It will be worth it," she moaned.

"Let's get our companies first." I placed a kiss on her cheek and left her to finish getting dressed.

 **o)O(o**

I stopped the car few blocks away from the building and turned to Esme.

"You should go on your own from here."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"We can't be seen together, remember? As far as they know we are over and we should keep it that way if we want to pull this off."

"But what if they don't buy it?"

"They will. They know me. They will believe it. Just remember you will go in before me and avoid any eye contact with me during the meeting, ok?"

"Ok."

I smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "We can do this, Es. Don't worry."

She nodded with a smile and got out of the car to get a cab. I waited long enough for her to arrive in the meeting then parked my car somewhere and walked to the building.

I made sure the meeting has started and all the members are inside before making my way to the conference room. I stayed behind the door and called Esme's phone. As planned, she picked up and placed her phone on the desk so I could hear everything they were saying:

"... Yes, sir. I understand, but before we get to that, there is a more pressing issue to discuss, and that is Mr. Cullen's credibility as the CEO and head of the acquisitions of these corporations," Caius said.

I gritted my teeth together. How did he dare to talk about my credibility after everything he had done?

"Mr. Volturi, we understand your concern, but Mr. Cullen is not only the CEO. He is officially sixty percent owner of this company and a senior member of this board. Legally we can't have this discussion or a re-election without his presence here," one of my father's investors said and others agreed with him. It was comforting to know I still had some supporters in the board.

"I believe his absence here and every other board meetings since the election speaks for his irresponsibility and overall lack of reliability."

James... I guess it's true what they say, like father like son.

"I'm afraid the law in this matter is clear. We cannot have any discussion on this matter until the fifty percent of the owners are present and we are just the thirty percent. So any talk of re-election or any acquisition must be postponed until Mr. Cullen is present."

"I don't understand. We flew all the way from Ohio for this meeting."

"I completely understand, Mr. Evenson," James started, "which is why I will take this matter in—"

"My very capable hands," I finished as I entered the conference room. "Thank you, James. I will take it from here."

Everyone stared at me with surprise.

"Please, accept my sincerest apologies for being late. I was held up in a business meeting."

"Very well, now that Mr. Cullen is here, we can discuss the details of our deal," a young man with bronze hair said. I believed he was Edward Jr., Esme's brother.

"Not quite, Mr. Masen. There are things that need our immediate attention."

"Our time is money, Mr. Cullen," the man that I now recognized as Charles said.

"And I can afford it," I snapped more harshly than I intended. After everything Esme told me it took every bit of my self-control not to strangle him to death in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and told myself that was not what Esme wanted.

"Mr. Nelson. You are one of the senior accountants of Cullen corporations... for how long?"

"Twelve years, sir."

"Twelve years... interesting. And who was the person who introduced you to my father?"

"Mr. Volturi."

"Hmmm, even more interesting."

"Mr. Cullen, do you care to explain what is going on?" one of the members asked impatiently.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before I explain, I want you all to meet someone... Mr. Eleazar Denali, the former CFO and senior accountant of this corporation," I said as Eleazar came in.

"Is that why you are keeping us here, Carlisle? For a trip down the memory lane?"

"On the contrary, Mr. Volturi, I don't think you need one since the events we are talking about are so frequent for you."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Then allow me to be clearer. About thirteen years ago this company was on the verge of being bankrupt because the investors that you acquired were pulling out one by one due to the reasons I'm sure you prefer to remain unsaid. So my father decided to buy your share, but that meant a huge loss for you, so you found some new investors with double the amount we had lost to save yourself."

Caius' expression didn't change but James looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"For a while things were really going your way until Mr. Denali here noticed that the numbers didn't add up. So you had him fired and replaced him with one of your own to cover up your mess... or should I say money laundering?" I continued.

"This is insane. These are nothing but a bunch of baseless accusations."

"With sufficient proof I can... and oh, my! You have been sloppy! It didn't even take half as long as I expected to find all the evidence I needed against you," I said and I placed the file on the desk and guests passed it around paper after paper with awe while I opened the door for the Feds to come in.

"Caius Volturi, James Volturi, you are under arrest for fraud and money laundering."

I smiled with triumph as I watched him struggle.

"Do you really think you won? I'm still twenty percent owner of this company," he yelled.

"Yes, which is exactly why I will be buying your share as soon as court allows it," I replied calmly.

"This isn't over, Carlisle."

"When people say that, James, it usually is... Oh, by the way, in case it isn't obvious... you're fired," I said with a satisfied smile.

As soon as they were outside I turned my attention back to the board. "I know you are all concerned about the heavy loss we will endure as a result of this but I assure you that it will be covered by the interest we will make from the acquisition of Masen and Evenson industries. The negotiations are already done and if we agree on the details of the contract I can guarantee we will not only compensate for the loss, but we will also be able to double our assets within a year."

 **One month later...**

I looked out of my office window. It had such a great view of Manhattan and I didn't even notice. There were a lot of things I didn't see until Esme showed up in my life. She opened my eyes to see the world, the beauties and... myself as they are. I missed her. It had been one month since I last saw her, or heard from her. We agreed to keep our distance until she manages to get her divorce because if there was ever a phone record, text or email that could tie her to me after our supposedly 'professional meetings' to merge two companies, it could get her in trouble. My phone rang. I looked at the screen... Emmett. I rolled my eyes and picked up.

"Carlisle, buddy, do you mind explaining where THE HELL you are? Rose and I have been waiting for you for an entire HOUR!"

"Whoa, calm down. Save some of that yelling for when Rose's father finds out why you are in such a rush to get married."

"I won't be if you don't come for the tux fitting."

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Get your ass down here... fast. Rose is biting my head off."

I laughed and hung up.

"I never thought I would see you here willingly."

I jumped and turned around.

"Esme! What are you doing here?"

"Not quite the welcome I expected, but don't worry. You will make it up to me."

"I'm serious, Esme. What if someone sees you here? I thought we agreed—"

"That I don't contact you until my divorce is finalized and it is... Well, it has been for a few days but I had some business I had to take care of before coming to you."

"Oh."

"You sound sorry."

"I am."

"Oh, yeah? I didn't know you have such compassion for Charles," she snapped in a defensive tone. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I wasn't sorry for him. God, Esme if only I knew you then... if only I could have stopped him. You should have never endured such pain."

"Yeah," she said staring at the ground. "But I don't regret it, you know. It brought you in my life after all."

I smiled. There was no point in dwelling in the past. Of course if I could change anything I would but I couldn't and besides Esme was here with me and that was all that mattered. I tightened my arms around her waist and pulled her close enough for a deep passionate kiss to make up for one month of separation. We lost track of time just enjoying each other's presence until I pulled away reluctantly.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you!" Esme groaned and pulled me close again.

"Neither am I, love, but I have a tuxedo fitting with Emmett and Rosalie and they will both gladly kill me if I don't make it, and I'm already about two hours late," I said as I hastily grabbed my coat and briefcase.

"Ok... fine... Have fun," she said with a pout she knew I couldn't resist.

"Why don't you come along? I want to match my clothes with my date."

Her pout immediately turned to a teasing smile.

"Who said I'm going to come with you?"

"You won't?"

Esme faked hesitation for a second. "I have to check with my manager first," she said with a grin. I laughed and pulled her for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"She was totally flirting with you. Even my blind grandmother would've noticed that."

"No, she wasn't. She is a saleswoman and what you call flirting is actually called marketing. She was just trying to sell the clothes. It's a business routine."

"Ok, what about the one in the tailor's shop?"

"He was a guy, for crying out loud!"

"So?"

"Oh, God. You're unbelievable."

"Because my arguments are fair?"

"Speaking of fair arguments, I can make some of my own. Like the florist guy or that venue manager making a comment about you 'outshining the bride'? "

"He was sixty-five at the very least!"

"So? Does that mean he can't flirt?"

"It means that's gross. And with glasses that big he might as well be half blind so I'm pretty sure he can't flirt either. Which is a lot more than I can say for your 'marketing specialist'."

"She wasn't 'my' anything."

"She was certainly acting it. She had her hands all over you!"

"Oh, someone is jealous."

"Don't flatter yourself, Cullen."

I pulled her close until our faces were barely an inch apart.

"For the record she was just helping me with the tuxedo," I murmured against her lips and captured hers in a deeply passionate—almost hungry—kiss.

"For the record, I don't believe it," she said breathlessly when we pulled apart. "

I chuckled."How about we change the subject to a more pleasant one? Like a glass of sixty year old red?"

"You don't even drink wine."

"I don't need wine. You on the other hand could clearly use one... or two," I said with a smirk.

 **o)O(o**

We sat on the porch swing as she sipped her wine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked after a few minutes of peaceful silence.

"What's there to talk about? He was sixty-seven, most likely married and clearly not my type."

I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. "Good to know but I meant about going home to Ohio?"

I felt her body stiffen beside me. "That place isn't my home. It never was. It never will be." She poured herself another glass. "He wouldn't agree to a divorce, not after our huge contract with you. I threatened to press charges to make him go through with it." She emptied her glass and poured herself another. "He was going to use my absence against me to keep the money but he knew my medical records around that time wouldn't end in his favor so he decided I wasn't worth risking his company's image."

I tightened my arm around her. I still couldn't imagine someone deliberately hurting Esme. She gulped a mouthful of wine before continuing.

"I forced my mother out of my company. The money from divorce and some of my savings were enough to buy Edward out. Being a sixty-six percent owner and the fact I was the one bringing the new deal made sure the board voted in my confidence and appoint me the new CEO and I removed her from the board," she said with a hollow voice. "I always thought if I got her out of my life and took everything she sold me for from her, I would find some kind of peace or closure or whatever it's called. Instead I just feel... empty."

She looked at me with tear-filled eyes. "Nothing can erase what she did to me... what she took from me. I lost a child, Carlisle... Nothing in the world can ease that pain. She could've helped me, but she didn't. Neither did Edward and for that I will never forgive them." She turned away and drank her wine. "I'm not sure I can even forgive myself."

I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me. "None of the things that happened, as unfair and horrible as they were, were your fault. Don't do that to yourself," I told her firmly.

"I agreed to marry him. I stayed with him despite everything he did to me. I could've left sooner. I should've left sooner. I am just as guilty as every single one of them... maybe more than them."

"No, you are not. Charles is. And he should pay for what he did to you. You can press charges and—"

"And what? If there is a trial he will hire the best lawyers to fight it. He will find his way out of it while I live the worst part of my life over and over again... and even if they find him guilty what is it all for? Nothing will bring back my child."

She broke down in my arms and my heart broke along with her every tear. She was too young and too good to have had suffered that much. I felt her hold on to me like I was the only thing that was keeping her from drowning. Right then and there I swore to always be there for her and make it my life's journey to make her whole and happy again. It wasn't going to be easy. Whatever she was going through was beyond my understanding and my ability to fix. But I could give her enough love and respect to give her the strength to heal because I knew beneath all that sorrow and shattered hope there was a strong woman and she just needed someone to show her the way to come back to life.

 **o)O(o**

The rest of summer passed peacefully... as peacefully as it could with business, hospital, Emmett's wedding and Esme. But as crazy as it was, it had come to an end, an end just as unforgettable as the rest of it. Emmett and Rosalie's wedding... Seeing Emmett today, saying those vows... I never thought I would see such a day and with Rosalie no less. But I guess people tend to do unexpected things when love is involved. Like me, here tonight. I was standing on the spot beach that Esme stood every night with a ring in my hand trying to come up with the best time and way of making the next, probably the most important step of my life... our life if she agreed. It was crazy to think of this when we barely knew each other for three months and I learned the hard way that you can't know people in such short time but this time was different. I truly trusted her now. Esme and I both had our past, our regrets and our weaknesses. Together we could overcome them. Together... the word made me smile. Even though we were together for the better part of summer, this was going to be different. But I had to wait. She had been through so much. I had to wait till she was ready.

"Wasn't it enough that you stole my heart? Now you want my beach too?"

I jumped. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Waiting for someone, doctor Cullen?" she teased.

"Thinking. I couldn't find a cave so I settled down for a quiet beach," I joked as I tried to hide the ring box without her noticing.

"Why are you squirming so much? What are you hiding?" she asked.

I froze for a moment before realizing she was serious.

"Nothing," I said in a voice that could only make her more suspicious.

"What do I have to hide from you?" I said in a more convincing tone. I reached down to put the box in my pants pocket but I didn't realize my pants didn't have any pockets. The box slipped from my fingers and fell on the sand between us. Before I could cover it, Esme bent down and picked it up.

"What is this?" She looked scared. I knew she shouldn't have found out now. She wasn't ready for this yet.

"It's... it's—"

"TELL ME!" she screamed. I couldn't understand why she was acting so weird. I was planning to wait but there was no turning back now. I had to go through with it. I took a deep breath and started.

"I came down this beach tonight to think. I thought being here would inspire something because this beach and your porch swing is the closest I feel to you when you're not around."

She looked at me with confusion.

"I wasn't planning on doing this tonight. Not here and certainly not in my night clothes."

She didn't laugh like I expected her to. She didn't even smile.

"But maybe this is the perfect place for it."

"For ending things with me?"

"NO! What? No, of course not! What makes you think that?"

"You got your company back. You have the job you always wanted. You have your life all sorted out. It's natural for you to look for another kind of stability now. You are clearly considering it," she said pointing at the ring box.

"Yes, I am. I am thinking of my future and the chance that we might be able to share that future."

"What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is I know you came here to hide, to run from your past life, your memories but what I'm hoping for is that you stay to make a new life and new memories... with me."

I knelt down on the sand and took her hands in mine.

"Esme Platt. Will you give me the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Even in the dark of midnight I could see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Platt?" she asked and I smiled.

"With me you don't have to be who you were born to be, simply who you want to be."

"Then I want to be Esme Cullen. But..."

My heart dropped.

"But I'm not right for you. I'm broken, Carlisle."

As happy as I felt for hearing her say she wanted me, it broke my heart to hear her talk about herself like that.

"You know, I always had a thing for broken stuff. That's why I became a doctor," I said hoping it would lighten the mood a little. She smiled, but sadly.

"But you deserve better."

"What I deserve is what I want and I want you. But if that's not what you want, tell me right now and we will never speak of it again. Just tell me... do you want me?"

"More than you could imagine. But that's—"

"All that matters. So I will ask you one more time, and frankly, it's really hard to stay in this position any longer. Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replied, and pulled me to my feet to kiss me with an intensity I never felt before. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and closed any distance between us. We sat there on the beach the entire night. Just the two of us, the ocean, the moon and a clear sky. We both had our past, our pain and our regrets we would never leave that past behind but together we could move on. We could start a new chapter... a different one. For the first time in a very long time I was truly happy. I knew it wouldn't always be like this. There would be times that we would get on each other's last nerves. I was sure of it but... well, I always thought she looked more beautiful when she was angry.

 _~ I open my eyes_

 _The voice inside me_

 _I open my mind_

 _But this time it's different_

 _Destroy my pain_

 _Then capture life again_

 _Destroy my shame_

 _Can't live my life this way_

 _LET! go, GO! let go_

 _And capture life again_

 _LET! go, GO! let go_

 _Can't live my life this way ~_

Evans Blue - "This Time It's Different"

 ***THE END***


End file.
